


Calypso

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 卡吕普索
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), 耀米 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Calypso

阿尔弗雷德推开了门。客厅里弥漫着一层浅淡难以察觉的红雾，像屋外如血的晚霞被打散得颗粒分明，质地均匀地悬浮于此间。

一把孤独的木质椅子突兀地面对着老旧的单人沙发。乡村风格的蔷薇印花中正散发着淡淡的陈腐气味，背后的墙壁渗出大片的霉斑，一直延伸到张贴着的一排泛黄报纸上。这些报纸都似乎是在报道同一件绑架失踪案件的进展，按照发行时间顺序从左至右排列着，每一篇都配着一张穿着洋基队棒球服的小男孩的肖像。大约年代太过久远，又或者是因为照片印刷像素不佳，小男孩的面容模糊，神情难辨。

这件孩童绑架案曾因牵扯政要又疑点重重而有多家新闻报社持续跟进，在全国范围内造成不小的轰动。参议院议员琼斯先生的小儿子刚刚过完十岁的生日，转天午后在前院草坪上独自一人练习投球时遭人绑架。有邻居目睹当天有可疑人员徘徊，并将线索反映给警局。警方反应迅速，立即发布了安珀警戒。可是绑匪从未露面也不曾联络要求赎金，所以尽管投入了大量警力甚至还获得联邦调查局的协作，之后的数周却始终一无所获。琼斯议员动用媒体资源，铺天盖地的报道口诛笔伐，不仅痛斥警局办案不力，还借机将矛头直指政敌，暗示绑架案有其参与授意。好在最后警方经过不懈努力，在邻州山区森林里一幢废弃的独栋别墅里发现了失踪超过一个月毫发无伤的男孩。他被发现时已经独自生活数天，可劫匪离奇失踪下落不明，至今未被伏法。

阿尔弗雷德走了过去，一如从前每一次的造访，率先将自己陷进沙发里。

不过只是在眨眼之间，一袭红衣的东方男人便坐在了阿尔弗雷德的面前。他出现得悄无声息，比微风还要不着痕迹，那身曳地的宽袍大袖甚至没有扬起地板上经年累月聚集的灰尘。东方男人把右臂搭在扶手上，身体顺势稍稍侧倾，背脊却是挺拔笔直的，竟把寻常木制餐椅硬生生地坐出了铁王座的气质。

绸缎般的黑发散在身后，略长的刘海遮住他的眼眉，苍白的脸上不露喜怒，仿佛只是个栩栩如生的冰雕。

是的，他已经越来越不像个人了。

阿尔弗雷德注视着他，无言地感叹，却深知这是一个荒诞不经毫无用场的结论。若把这想法说给第三个人听……不，哪怕是在当下说给东方男人听，他必定会惹得对方发出短促的冷笑。

动动脑子，别说人尽皆知的废话。东方男人很有可能会这么不耐烦地回复阿尔弗雷德。

于是他仍选择保持沉默，只单单伸出手去，探进东方男人的宽大袖中，探索着，摩挲着，最终紧紧抓住东方男人的手，与他十指交握。

无论对方变成什么样，自己都是不怕他的。他在心中坚信着。

况且实在害怕的话，闭上眼睛就好。

温暖的温度自指尖渗入体内，血脉之中的冰雪仿佛缓缓消融，那双漆黑的眼眸终于流淌出一丝明艳的光彩，东方男人的脸上神情也因此微微生动起来。“阿尔弗雷德。”他低声呢喃出熟悉的名字，像是大梦初醒般，带着飘渺的疑惑， “你怎么又来了？”

在此间，纵使落入阿尔弗雷德耳中的是古老聱牙的语言，也并不会造成交流的困扰或理解的障碍。倾听着东方男人的笑叹，阿尔弗雷德咬着嘴唇恨恨地想，这真是不公平。明明是塞壬诱惑航海者，狐仙勾引过路人，可为什么总反倒是妖精鬼魅能够故作无辜单纯，日夜寻求和期盼着一个早已拥有的答案。

“因为我想见你。”但纵使心思百转千回，最后他却还是这般回答。

这像是真诚的情话，也像是巧妙的笑话。他年复一年不厌其烦地说着，每一次都能令东方男人真心实意地扬起了嘴角，露出整齐小巧的、白森森的牙齿。

“乖孩子。”同之前的每一次也没有任何不同，他牵起阿尔弗雷德的手，像给予奖励一般，低头将冰凉的唇印了上去。

他们初次见面时阿尔弗雷德确实是个小男孩，其后的经年累月东方男人习惯所致难以改口，可这亲昵的代称如今很令阿尔弗雷德抗拒，刚准备出言提醒东方男人自己早已长大成人，可转念一想却又迅速放弃纠正的必要。纵然在皮囊之上已经显得年岁相仿，但对方终究是游荡在天地间千百年的一缕幽魂。这么称呼到底没什么错。 

阿尔弗雷德被牢牢反绑在椅子上，嘴上贴着厚厚的胶布。他有好几天没有进食，现下正饿得虚脱，可却偏拼尽全力把湛蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的，眼神与其说是惊恐倒不如说是好奇，全神贯注地盯着正背对着自己的绑匪。

那叼着烟的男人正嘟嘟囔囔哼着不成调的欢快小曲，得意洋洋地逐一浏览着刚买回来的一叠厚厚的报纸。他视这些有关案情的分析与报道为嘉奖，像退伍士兵对待珍爱的荣誉勋章一般，将它们悉心贴在墙上。

红衣曳地的东方男人就在此时出现在小男孩的视线里。他盘腿坐在单人沙发上，手肘顶着膝盖，托腮歪着脑袋，嘴角含笑打量着阿尔弗雷德。那如瀑的黑发失去重心，顺着肩膀散了开去。

“怕不怕？”他仿佛看得够了，柔声开口问道。

来自绑匪难听的哼唱还没有半分要停止的意味。阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，晃了晃脑袋，又晃了晃脑袋，终于意识到自己似乎正在经历着难以用常理和科学解释的奇遇。

然后他坚定地摇摇头。

东方男人因小男孩出人意料的反应而笑弯了眼角眉梢，给自己调了个更舒适也更随意的坐姿，这才又对阿尔弗雷德说：“想回家吗？”

点头如捣蒜。

“乖孩子。”东方男人伸手揉了揉阿尔弗雷德乱蓬蓬的金发，“我可以帮你，只不过方式上可能有些……让人害怕。”

他斟酌着用词，边说边站了起来。

“为了身心健康，我奉劝你闭上眼睛。当然，选择权在你，听不听随意。”

纵然有异于常人的旺盛好奇心，在此时诡谲的情境之下，阿尔弗雷德还是依言乖乖闭上了眼睛。等他听从东方男人的指示再度睁开眼睛的时候，那个活生生的绑匪竟然就凭空消失了，而空气里不知何故，漂浮起浓郁的挥之不去的红雾。

东方男人弯下腰，温柔地撕开男孩嘴上的胶布，解开身上的粗绳。

“谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷德扭了扭发酸的手腕，看向那双如同黑色漩涡般深不见底的眼眸，“对了先生，你有吃的吗？我好饿。”

“我有。”东方男人笑眯眯地说，像变戏法一样拍了拍手，阿尔弗雷德的面前顿时多出了形形色色的美食来。“但是你确定要吃吗？——除非你想永远留下来，陪在我身旁。”

“那我可以只吃一点点吗？”阿尔弗雷德扫视一番，抓起了鸡肉汉堡，可没有急于塞进嘴里，反而是耐心地同这个东方男人讨价还价，“我很喜欢你，况且你还救了我，我并不介意和你在一起。但不能是永远——我也想回家，想见爸爸妈妈哥哥姐姐。”

“那这样。”东方男人抿着嘴想了想，提议说，“每年的这个时候，你都过来看看我吧。——直到你成年为止，如何？我总是一个人，呆得久了，实在有些寂寞。”

“好主意！”阿尔弗雷德欢呼一声，“成交！”

“去洗个澡吧，洗完再吃。”东方男人伸手摸了摸男孩的脸颊，不动声色地拂去浓厚红雾沾染在阿尔弗雷德光滑皮肤上的痕迹，“你闻上去跟这个屋子似的，浑身血……浑身霉味。”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德听话地从椅子上蹦了下来，用力嗅了嗅，满脸疑惑。

东方男人放开了阿尔弗雷德的手，被撇下的金发青年站起身走进浴室，关上门弯下腰打开龙头放热水。带着铁锈的猩红液体裹挟着浴缸底部的褐色灰尘不疾不徐往下水道流淌开去。他叹了口气，扯下挂在一旁的浴巾，疯狂擦拭起来。等浴缸终于焕然一新，他就将上次造访顺道带来还剩半罐的葡萄柚味沐浴露全部倒了进去，然后脱下衣服抬脚跨进水里，深吸一口气，把自己从头到脚浸没在丰富绵密的白色泡泡里。

也不知过去多久，阿尔弗雷德终于裹着浴袍浑身湿漉漉地走出浴室，却发觉东方男人仍维持着之前的姿势斜倚在椅上，微微抬着头出神。隽秀的脸庞被光影巧妙地一分为二。一半匿于黑暗，阴郁幽暗有如恶灵般令人生畏胆寒；可另一半被窗外朦胧的月光照亮，眉眼间温柔与哀愁情真意切。

阿尔弗雷德看在眼里心中一动，像受到对方无言的蛊惑，深邃的眉眼因为氤氲热气染上了一层娇娆的红，言辞间亦带上了不自知的爱欲，先前已说过的话语重复之下更显难能可贵：“我真的很想你。”

光影的分界线从东方男人的脸上偏移，他被对方情难自已的倾诉唤回心神。“乖孩子。”曳地的红衣从善如流地向下褪去，自肩膀至腰臀再到双腿，最后无声滑落在地。

金发青年快步走过去，紧紧搂住对方，像是用尽全力拥抱着一块冰冷的墓碑。

在最初几年的相聚，阿尔弗雷德对这个东方男人的身前身后之事都充满好奇。“与你无关。”他被男孩烦得不胜其扰，语气敷衍又不耐，“过去太久，连我自己也记不清了。”

但偶尔也有心情好的时候，清醴盈觞的宴饮，北地风沙中的骑射，宫廷庙堂上的兵不血刃，儿孙绕膝的天伦之乐……兴之所至他都会提上寥寥数句。他也说到过那条长且宽的河，水流不湍急也不清澈。“……不，阿尔弗雷德，没有什么贪财的船夫。”他叹了口气，“……真的，我没骗你。那里只有一座桥。”

他并没有渡到对岸去，只沿着河堤慢慢走着，等再度有机会回到地面时，他便发现自己被困于这一方天地，再无别处可去。

“大概有什么人拿走了与我密切相关的器物，又把它运到了这片土地。”他说。

东方男人还对男孩提过自己曾为人所知的名姓，可任凭阿尔弗雷德搜遍维基百科，翻遍古籍译本，看遍各大博物馆的文物，也没能找出有关他真实身份的蛛丝马迹。

鬼魂总是满口谎言。精疲力竭的阿尔弗雷德盖着被子躺在床上瞪着天花板在坠入梦乡前迷糊而又恨恨地想，我果然不该相信他的话。

不过等他长大进入青春期以后，阿尔弗雷德便自然而然懂得这些玄远飘渺的争论已经变得毫无意义，他确实不该抓住对方那些与自己毫不相干的过往不放。与之相反，他知道自己有更重要的事与东方男人分享探讨。只关乎于当下，只关乎于彼此。

少年搂上东方男人的脖子，跨坐在他的腿上，拽着他长长的黑发，胆大妄为又毫无章法地亲上没有温度的唇，这一系列色厉内荏的动作只换来对方一声轻笑。当冰冷的指尖自上而下滑过稚嫩的脊柱时，阿尔弗雷德不由自主地颤栗起来，但那双湛蓝明亮的眼睛里一如既往不见瑟缩与恐惧，只有跃跃欲试和满满爱意。

窗外天空已经破晓。阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛，终于从这场旖旎又诡谲的风花雪月之中醒来。

“让我走吧，让我走吧。”阿尔弗雷德看向身边的东方男人，轻声说。不是哀求，不是乞怜，没有害怕，没有悲伤，“我誓言已践。你也合该履约。”

“人类。”东方男人蹙起细长的眉，轻轻叹了口气，“你怎敢如此颠倒黑白信口雌黄呢，阿尔弗雷德？你早已成年，我们两不相欠，你若是想走，随时就可以走，永远不需回来。”

“是的，是的。可是我的身心都已经献给你。无论何年何月，我都将回到此间，回到你的身边。”

“但你当知，这并非我下的蛊施的咒。”鬼魂闻言，惊笑起来，那漆黑的眼睛里满是缱绻怜惜。他伸出手去，温柔地抚摸着金发青年的脸颊。“我从不骗你，阿尔弗雷德。”


End file.
